Masuda's Method
by Chaos4livez
Summary: Shiny Pokemon are often seen as a rarity or a treasure, but in the eyes if other pokemon they are seen as a scourge that bring suffering everywhere they go. The last places where these pokemon can go are shelters designed as homes for them, but what happens when these homes fall apart from the inside. (Updated every 1-2 weeks)
1. Chapter 1

[Prologue]

I always knew I was different, I seemed to stand out and everyone always had their eyes on me as if they were cautious about me. I noticed it at home as well, I always seemed to be treated much better than my siblings, not like the favorite child would, more like a treasure. Everyone seemed to not want to be with me as if my relationship with them would only lead to pain and grief. My parents seemed to hide my reason for being different than everyone else, they said my trait was often sought after, however i didn't believe them, why would anybody want a curse as this one to bare this title. The title "shiny pokemon." This title stuck to me and I could almost hear the endless whispers of it as I galloped through the fields in hopes to get home as soon as I could. I sprinted through a dim alley as i was halted a burly being, much taller than i was. "Look Krookodile, I don't want any trouble today, I just want to get home to my siblings."

"Are you trying to say that you have more important things to do than me, because it seems like you are trying to say that this encounter is of no importance, and if that's the case. You must be saying you're are more important than me!"

"No that's not the case Krookodile, it's just that they need me."

"Oh they need you. Now I understand they need you, does that mean YOU are IMPORTANT to them. You shinies think you are the great pinnacle of society, you strut around radiating as if you feel you are the flaming blue beacon of greatness that everyone needs, well I for one think someone needs to put you in your place." I felt as if i was being suffocated in the torrent of sand slowly engulfing me. What's going to happen to me, is this what my parents ment by "sought after." So many thoughts ran through my mind, but my concentration was swiftly broken by a pink glimmer in the sand. It quickly turned around and through the grainy sand I saw a giant pink ball of energy flying in my direction. After that the sand rapidly dispersed as Krookodile laid their in a daze. He seemed to mutter a few words. "Soon the public shall know about the suffering you shiny pokemon bring everywhere you go." I had to know who had saved me and once I had turned I saw a note. It read, "There are more like you, when the time comes all questions will be answered, however until then remember a great force is coming for you. The only ones who can help you... are us. Reading this left me with more question than answers, mostly because it didn't answer any.

My life never really changed after reading that note, i seemed to just forget about it. However I never seemed to forget the woods Krookodile said to me. Soon enough it felt as if i was unwanted. I was uninvited to most activities or gatherings. I was unable to enter some events like the monthly bonfire. Worse of all I was forbidden to attend the annual Festival of Feast. It became an important family tradition as we would partake in miraculous races and I usually came in second right behind my father. I was hoping to finally get first, but now those dreams had been crushed by something I never wanted to be. I began hearing numerous tapping coming from outside the cave I lived in, as if it was to get my attention. As I stepped outside I saw a cat-like pokemon with two small ribbons, one on her neck and a second on her ear. Her fur was white as snow and the ends of her fur were a deep sky blue. The feature which drew my intrest was her giant pink eyes. They captivated me and were one of the only reasons why I didn't hesitate to speak with her.

"Well hey there, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Garland, y'know those shiny strands you put on festive trees."

"I don't believe we have met, ever."

"Oh wait one sec, lemme just warm up." Shortly a lustrous pink sphere emerged from the air outside her mouth, it seemed to be collecting energy from the moon.

"Wait so you are the one who saved me that day."

Yep you better believe it, and boy it is great to meet you, never have I seen a shiny Ponyta. Such majestic flames sprouting from you."

"Okay well enough about me, what are you doing here."

"Quiet..." The bushes to the left of us began rustling very slightly till suddenly a boy with a net had erupted out of them. "RUN!" Garland and I began rushing through the fields trying to escape the boy chasing us down.

"What's going on here!" I yelled as i finally caught up to Garland

"Trainers, and not those nice ones with the Squirtles and Torchics, hardcore trainers who use us in collections and as tools." I was shocked that there were trainers who would choose to take pokemon because they had looked different. I had finally realized by what my parents had meant by sought after. I turned and saw the faded image of my home, and I was shocked. It was being destroyed. All of those trainers, taking pokemon I knew as family and using them for collection sake, taking all of them, searching for me. Krookodile was right. All of this was hidden from me and I had to see the ugly truth. I couldn't stop running though. I couldn't have all of this destruction and end up getting caught. I had to run, until the day i can fight. Garland and I continued running until it seemed the trainer had given up. We rested and the last thing she said was, "Don't worry. We're headed to a place nearby. A shelter for shiny pokemon. We call it Northridge Keep.


	2. Chapter 2

1 - Moon

"Okey dokey, we're about to get into the nitty-gritty part of the path, do you want to setup camp for the night?"

"That sounds great, I could use a rest after all that running we did."

"Okay, but i'm relying on you to start the fire." In about a few minutes Garland almost had her leaf tent set up, with a nice fire burning a few metres away. Sadly, I wasn't allowed the pleasure of leaves, with the whole flaming body thing. I wasn't too upset, after living in a cave for your whole life you get tough skin.

"So, can you tell me a bit about yourself. You seem to know about me, but i'm clueless about your life."

"I'd rather not, stuff like that is hard on me."

"Still i'd like to know a little bit about who i'm travelling worth."

"Fine, you can have a little tidbit of my life. My life began in a small plain with the most beautiful sunsets. The sunsets almost made you wish for nightfall to come, but afterwards you'd be left mad at the moon for ruining the view. As a small little Eevee i had made plenty of friends. I think it was my sleek fur, or maybe even the mystery behind my shininess. What ever it was they seem captivated by me. It seemed their parents didn't feel the same way about my "gift." Sooner or later all of the people I called friends started drifting away because their parents disallowed it. However I still kept in contact with one boy. He was a Growlithe who's name I don't clearly remember because we always called each other these silly nicknames. I was always Luna, he was always Sol. We would always meet at the river at night and talk about what was going on in our lives. He seemed to enjoy talking, I never really cared because i would have nothing to talk about anyway. I was somewhat of an orphan. It wasn't that I didn't have parents, it's just they wanted nothing to do with me. I guess they just didn't unconditionally love me like most parents do. These secret meetings between us went on for years, that is until I suffered the same fate you did. The area around the lake was swarmed with trainers. If it wasn't for Sol..." Garland began sobbing uncontrollably. I felt like it was wrong to ask her for something as personal as this, but my curiosity just had to be satisfied. I felt continuing this conversation would just lead to greater heartbreak so I decided to let it be and get some rest.

Morning came sooner than I had thought and I ended up being greeted by the Garland's cheery face. Seems like she was feeling better.

"So where are we going through this time."

"We're taking a shortcut and going through a place called Mushmoon Swamp. It's a beautiful scene, there is a phenomenon where the moon is always visible even if the sun is at it's highest point."

I seemed to remember my mother telling me stories of places like this. Apparently the staggering amount of Clefairies inhabited the area in the past thought it would be fit to use their powers to create a second moon. Soon the moon had brought unwanted Pokemon and soon the earth decayed and became uninhabitable for the Clefairies so they were forced to migrate.

We stepped up to the arch of trees surrounding the swamp shrouding the moonlight from within. "Here we are, We should be careful not to agitate any of the Pokemon here."

"What, why?"

"They don't exactly take kindly to shinies, that's why it's a shortcut and not part of the actual path." As we stepped in the view was breathtaking. The moon's radiance reflected off of the numerous shallow ponds and made the mist engulfing the area glow. It made the mist almost seem like a natural flashlight. I looked up and saw a circle of trees enclosing off everything except the luminous moon above. I stepped slowly across the ground cringing every time the grass makes a squishing or a sloshing noise. I tried to strike up a conversation with Garland in hopes of learning more about her mysterious persona, not necessarily her past, just her.

"I've never been near so much water, it makes me uneasy."

"Don't worry just stick with me, a lil' water won't hurt you. Worst case scenario, you end up all soggy and your flames go out." She was right about that, but I felt like making progress with this conversation while only talking about me.

"So how do you feel about this place."

"I don't know, it's some what soothing. The moon seems to put me to ease, I've always been comfortable around it." I was about to inquire further until I felt myself being flung up into the air. I was surrounded by thick ropes and was raised many metres above the ground. I also felt soaked after I hit my back against the ground before I was pulled up. Garland's worried cry pierced through the fog under me as it slowly began to dissipate. "I'm going to clear this fog, get you down from here okay." The fog slowly began to move further away as Garland's body radiated some mystical energy. That's when I saw a giant spout of boiling water flying in Garland's direction.

"Garland! Watch out." Now it was clearly obvious we weren't here alone. That's when two shadowy figures stepped out from the rest of the fog. One was a round figure with a small, swirly antenna-like object coming from his head. The second seemed like a small crab carrying something like a mushroom cap.

"Well, well what do we have here Paris."

"It seems like two, very sparkly intruders. One Ponyta and one Sylveon."

"We don't see many of them around here, shinies normally know to stay away from here."

"We were just passing through, please could you let us pass." Those two mysterious Pokemon's faces seemed to show my reasoning was futile.

"What do you think Paris, should they pass."

"If they pass Paul, we may as well let every shiny through. We need to make an example. You know what Sparkle Hooves, I'm at least nice enough to cut you down." The mushroom on the Pokemon's back raised slightly as two sharp leaves shot out and sliced through the rope. I fell to the ground at a fast pace, but was quickly saved by Garland. As she caught me she whispered in my ear. "I'll take the Politoed, you should be fine fighting the Parasect.

I began galloping full force in the Parasect's direction knowing I had the clear advantage. However the uneven terrain shifted under my feet and I soon found my self falling helpless in front of him

"What's wrong, not used to being so far from home." Those words felt like a strong jab as the words "home" echoed in my head. I stood up on all fours and attempted to charge at him. However it was to no avail as every time I had slipped or fell my flames quickly dissipated because of the moist earth. I had to stall out this fight in hopes of beating him. He still hadn't exactly made a mark, but still I could feel that I was wrong and this battle wasn't in my favour. I quickly looked back at Garland and saw she was handling herself well. She appeared to have slight burns on her from the Politoed's barrage of searing water. I turned back around to face the Parasect, however I couldn't see him anyway around me. "Maybe, you should pay more attention to the one who's going to put you down instead of your friend." He quickly unveiled his razor sharp claws and began slashing at the back of my head. The pain was unbearable, but as he slashed I soon felt small amounts of my flame dispersing from my wounds. The flame rushed from my neck and blew straight into Parasect's face. I felt confident that I could take him now. He laid in the marshy ground with small burn wounds. Then I saw his face light up with a smile. I felt a large amount of pressure hit the back of my head, as I turned I saw the Politoed above me shooting a line of bubbles dousing the fire Parasect had uncovered. Garland rushed in my direction and tackled the Politoed to the ground and yelled,

"we're not done yet!" With that Parasect had finally recovered and I felt helpless once again. I knew my only way of winning was to outlast him an wait till my flames came back. The issue was the terrain was against my as on slip and i was back to square one. I was used to flatland not slick marshes, it truly made me miss home. My thinking had once again distracted me, however this time I knew where he was coming from.

I quickly slid away from where I was standing as I knew he was above me. I had to stay quick and concentrate on where he was. As Parasect came down the marsh once again began growing thick with fog, it seems Garland could only keep the area clear for so long.

"Now this is more like it, we're in my terrain and I don't think you can evade me of you can't see me." I knew he was right, but it was just a little bit longer, I could feel the fires building up within me. That's when once again that pink light radiated. I believed Garland called it a "Moonblast." It gave the fog a pink hue, revealing exactly where everyone was, including Parasect. At that moment I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through me and the my flames shot through my body, their blue luminescence returning to me. I knew now was the time to strike as Parasect stood there dazed. I scraped my hoof against the ground and charge at him making sure to keep my ground. As I gained speed the flames began to form around me and that's when I slammed into Parasect, knowing his body couldn't handle an attack like that while he was already wounded. Parasect laid there covered in burns and I had finally felt strong enough to hold my own, unlike that encounter with Krookodile. I decided it would be best for me to just spectate the battle between both Politoed and Garland. Garland's form and attacks were all stunning, I felt like she was on a whole other level than me. Almost like she was the one thing I can never surpass. Then she stopped. She seem paralyzed, but it was obvious it wasn't Politoed's doing. Then I heard the slightest thing come from her.

"The moon..." I turned and saw the moon was gone. It had been completely veiled in fog. Was Garland's reason for removing the fog not to increase visibility, but to in fact expose the moon. One more whisper came from her as Politoed was standing above her, preparing to finish her off. "Light." I knew what i had to do. I mustered all of the strength I had remaining and attempted to do something my father showed my as a kid. I trying combining all of the will and fire remaining inside me to create a sun for Garland. Doing this put a intense strain on every part of me, but if I didn't try it would be over for both of us. A blinding light came from above clearing all the fog from above. A sun. I created a sun. Garland jumped up seeming more energized than ever. One last time a ball of pink energy began building up in front of Garland. The last moonblast, it seemed almost more powerful than before as if the sun had a greater effect on Garland's strength than the moon. Once all of our loose ends in Mushmoon swamp, which we chose to rename Suncycle swamp as the swamp now began following the normal day cycle after the events that happened.

As we exited I saw ahead of us a Gothic style castle. It was simply breathtaking from here. As we began walking up to it Garland pointed out the beautiful sunset. Garland always did like the sun.


End file.
